Variable
by Xerphena
Summary: Enemies will stay that way, at least until some new variables are added to the mix. Like maybe an exchange student from England... or a powerful immortal being.
1. Prologue

**Variable**

**Author: AvengersFan4Ever( )/dracosgirl400(deviantart)**

**Beta: ChaosCat01(deviantart)**

**Summary: **Dib finds a new friend and another in an enemy. ZADF. But that isn't the full point in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IZ, or I would be rich! And have better grammar. The grammar being good (I hope) is thanks to my beta. 

Her breath came out raspy as she grabbed the last of her possessions and stuffed them into her black duffle bag that she had enchanted to expand.

She threw open the door that lead into the dark hallway and peaked out, looking both ways before deeming it safe, and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her as to not arouse as much suspicion. Her bare feet made no sound as she walked down the hallway, the dimly lit torches only lit a few feet in front of her. She whipped around her black hair hitting her face and getting stuck to the sweat that had formed on her forehead. She swore she had heard voices, shaking her head she continued sneaking out of the mansion that she currently resided in.

Taking a quick left around the corner she let out a gasp of surprise and activated her invisibility, she held her breath as the darkly cloaked patrol man walked by. Once he was gone she continued.

"Xerphena! Sweet-heart, where are you darling?" the sickly sweet sound of her mother was heard, walking in the opposite direction-away from the noise. She heard the opening of a door. "Shit…" Xerphena broke into a fast paced run.

She heard the alarm being triggered and the sound of chain mail clinking against armour and mad a dash for the door. Once outside and in the cover of the forest she finally took a breath of air.

-0-

Skool had been annoying, with Mrs. Bitters' never ending doom lessons. But his hi-skool was great. The teachers were all good in their own way, choices to follow the path he wanted.

Dib's scythe like hair bobbed up and down as he headed toward his next class, English. He actually enjoyed English, and writing. He was shocked when he had won the academic writing award during graduation, but according to most of the teachers he had a skill. Writing his new novel was great as well. Sure, it was hard work and stuff, but it was fun.

Dib entered the classroom only to be tripped by Torque. Glaring at the now laughing jock, he gathered up his books and walked over to the back corner of the room and plunked himself down in the desk. Though Dib might like English itself, he really does hate the class. Two blonds sat at the front flirting with two boys who sat behind them. It was annoying… they were annoying. Soon the bell rang… but space-boy, Zim, wasn't in class. '_Whatever' _Dib had stopped caring about Zim once in was clear that he couldn't even control his own SIR unit, how was he supposed to rule a planet? Hunh?

The teacher, a young cheerful blue haired woman (the complete opposite of Mrs. Bitters), began the class. They were currently studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Making notes on the prologue he began.

_Two households, both alike in dignity _

_In fair Verona where we lay our scene _

_From ancient grudge break new mutiny_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life _

Dib slammed his head against the desk, for Shakespeare was somewhat boring, at least studying it was. But he took notes none the less.

_Two homes very similar. Takes place in Verona. Old hatred new violence. Involves everyone. One lover from each side takes their life._

This was slowly getting more and more boring, sure it was better than a big-bang-nothing lesson but still really, Shakespeare! This guy probably wanted money, not to win over the hearts of millions and have so much meaning in the text, seriously people. He should be planning how to defeat an alien race not, find light/dark imagery. Wasn't saving the earth more important? Apparently not!

Pulling out his laptop, Dib activated the camera he still had planted in Zim's house; maybe he would be doing something interesting, like making up a new evil plan or… "_MOTHER OF COW HE'S HOLDING IT!" _ The class swivelled to look at Dib only to laugh at him and his outburst. Dib flushed a bright red and then tried to hide when he heard words like 'loser' in between the gasps laughter.

"Mr. Membrane," the teacher (Ms. Armstrong) looked at Dib, unamused "Though I understand the excitement one can find in Shakespeare, please keep it to yourself." More laughter followed. Dib went back to his laptop to see Zim looking into the camera with a confused expression plastered on his face. Putting on his earphones he tried to hear what the alien was saying.

"_GIR! What is this device?"_ Zim looked at it flipping it upside down and right side up making Dib slightly nauseous, but he continued watching.

"_I love this show."_

"_NO! GIR! What is this device?! Tell ZIM!"_

"_Big headed boy gave it to me!"_

"_So… this belongs to the Dib- human. GIR! Did he say what it did?"_

"_He said it was to spy on your evil! But Mastah ain't evil."_

"_AHHH! He is spying on me in order to get my sqiddly spooch!" _ Zim threw the camera across the room where it most likely shattered-given that the video feed was cut off for Dib.

The bell rang signalling that is was time for lunch. Dib grabbed his stuff and shoved it roughly into his bag before running up to the 3rd floor in order to put it away in his locker. Opening the locker and shoving his stuff in there he grabbed his wallet and computer before he headed back down to the lunch room.

Normally Dib sat alone in the far end of the cafeteria, but today the room was next to full and everywhere he looked was another person. Sighing he went to buy his food and hoped a table would clear out by the time he got back. No such luck, by the time he got his hotdog, fries and poop™ pop everyone was still there. Dib went to his usual spot and only found one person there. A girl he had never met before, she seemed to be intently shading something in her black spiral sketchbook.

"Excuse me." Dib said looking at her. The girl looked up at him. Dib noticed that she wore glasses much like him and had red-ish eyes. She also seemed to be quite gaunt, but this was understandable given that she wasn't eating anything. "Can I sit here?" He asked still looking at her.

"It's a public place, you can sit wherever you want." She looked back down at her sketch book and went back to shading.

"Thanks." He sat down and began to eat his lunch. They sat in silence for a little while before Dib broke it.

"Dib." He said holding out his hand. She looked up again and at him as if he was crazy.

"Dib?"

"Dib, that's my name." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and took his hand shook it slightly. "I'm Reiko, but you can call me Rei-everyone does."

"Sooo, busy today huh?"

"Is it? I'm a transfer student, I wouldn't know."

"It is. Transfer? Where were you before?"

"Hunh, oh, I'm from England. My father was home schooling me but when his job took us here he put me into the public system." She smiled at him and looked back at her drawing. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here my entire life actually. So, how are you liking it here?"

"It's okay I guess, I really don't know much about all of these dances and boyfriends." She said with a slight laugh, closing up her sketchbook, and stealing a few of Dib's fries. "Mine." Dib laughed and let her have them given that she doesn't have a lunch.

"I don't understand the dances either-that's why I don't go."

"No? I thought everyone went to these dances."

"Most people do, but I really couldn't care less about going and socializing with others. I've been told I'm not very good at it."

"I think your doing fine; you've kept me interested haven't you?" Dib laughed

"True, true."

"So, Dib, what do you do for fun hmmmmmm?" she looked at him raising one eyebrow and managing to look very creepy.

"That face makes you look like your going to eat my soul."

"What do you know? I just might." She said, managing to actually scare him, but he laughed it off.

"For fun? Well I write sometimes, and I also like chasing the paranormal."

"Paranormal? You mean like ghosts and stuff right?" She asked playing with the blue earring that was on her ear.

"Yeah, I'm more into aliens at the moment, but yeah."

"That's cool, I'm not all that into aliens but I prefer studying demons myself."

"Demons?"

"Yeah you know soul sucking creatures from hell? *cough*clowns*cough*" She said grinning.

"That's really cool! Say, what's your next class?"

"Ummmm…" Rei fumbled around in her bag looking for the timetable that the secretary had given her earlier that morning. "There you are you bugger. My next class is… Geography, in room 306."

"Me too. So, want to walk together?" Dib asked, actually liking the company that Rei brought.

"Why not? I just have to pass by my locker." She said getting up and slinging her bright orange bag over her shoulder.

"Lets go then." Dib smiled and they walked toward her locker together.

-0-

_Left south hemisphere of spin. (Sept human months) 14 rotation, year 20 400 (2001 in human years)._

_ I have been looking through many of the older texts but none of them speak of shards of destiny, the shards of life or even the shards of the heros. No reference what so ever. Not even in the ancient texts._

_Earlier this day I went to speak with one of the human military persons. They told me it was confidential and they had no idea what I meant by the knights of Urinshen. I thought we were famous. Maybe it has something to do with these human's narrow sighted views. And the inability to see what was right in front of them. _

_I require more information on these earth customs. I have surmised that in order to do that I must gain a place in their hierarchy. So after some research, I have decided to work in a store that sells something called… cupcakes? Whatever these cupcakes are I will sell them and I will do it well! It has been decided! _

_It also seems that I will require a new designation… or name as the humans call it. Xerphena supposedly is not a normal name. Whatever, I'll make this new designation-name- Topaz, a gem, I like it, and it fits into the human month of my birth, not the Niekathan month but none the less the month of my birth. _

_Oddly though it seems that these humans celebrate the day that they came into the world. Odd, but I guess I can give them my birth date. It seems as though I must go now. But diary, keep this safe so I don't forget. _

_~Xerphena_

-0-

**Sir, it is time to head to the skooling building.**

"The great Zim knows this!" Zim pulled on a new pair of boots and headed out toward his new hi-skool. He knew that the Dib-human would be suspicious of him today and he couldn't afford to arouse any suspicion. Yesterday he had found the Hyooman's spying device and had destroyed it. Pitiful earth technology is nothing compared to the power that is Irken engineering. He stopped at the bus stop and waited for the skool bus to come. He was slowly joined by other meat-worms as they all talked and smelled like Hyooman. Zim turned away from them and got onto the bus looking all high and mighty as he went to sit in the back of the bus.

"Hiya, Zim!" Keef sat down wearing something very similar to the last time he had seen him.

"Hello Keef." Zim said with a forced smile on his face.

"How's Dib doing?"

"Why would the great ZIM know how the PATHETIC Dib-worm is doing?"

"Well you two are friends right?" Keef countered, looking at Zim with that same derp like expression.

"…"

"Zi-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim yelled at Keef pointed accusingly at said boy.

"No, remember you two hugged? That means you two must be friends!" Keef said looking at Zim and smiling. Before Zim could say anything else, the bus stopped near the Dib-human's house. Dib boarded the bus with another human Zim did not recognize.

The Dib sat across the aisle from Zim with his new friend. He seemed to be laughing about something. Zim felt some sort of weird tug at his squiddly spooch but ignored it.

"Shut up." The unknown girl said to Dib only causing the hyooman to laugh.

"What? All I said was that it is cute that your dad walks you to the bus stop."

"You're making me blush."

"Ha!" Dib pumped his fists in the air. "Victory."

"Shut up, Dibhoven."

"No you, Reiko." Dib said poking her in the arm. This spawned a poking contest.

Zim felt it again, the weird pull in his squiddly spooch. But he was to busy staring at the Dib with his friend. Anger filling him up, _'Why isn't the Dib fighting me?' _

"Hey, Zim?" Keef said poking at the Irken's arm.

"What is it worm monkey?!" Zim glared at the boy seated beside him.

"Do you know who that is?"

"I thought you would know." Keef shook his head, signalling that he didn't know the human.

"Hmm," Zim thought about the human. She seemed normal enough, she smelled no worse than Dib did. That's saying something considering that Dib smells pretty good. For a human.

The bus stopped at the skool. The banners around were signalling that today is the first football game.

-0-

"Hello, Dib worm. I found your spying device by the way. Not very clever, Zim knew it was evil right away."

"That's cool."

"I have began a new plan Dib, you'd better be prepared, for you will meet your doom!"

"That's cool Zim, now go away."

_'How dare the Dib ignore me? He will pay. HE WILL PAY!' _

-0-

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems that these 'Cupcakes' are little frosted treats of some form. Very odd. They taste quite good, but none the less I have decided that they will NOT help me find the shards. But diary, fear not for I have found one. Supposedly dear Hydraan had left them with a race of alien. Odd but effective. _

_It seems that this race is using it to power their main plant and using it to make super weapons and cloaking devices. I require the shard so I will be getting at it soon. But the object is heavily guarded and that small rebellion that the Irken's have against them isn't making this any easier. None the less I will get a hold of it, then I will go after the others. _

_ ~Xerphena_

-0-

"Invader Zim reporting." The Irken spoke form the screen above the Tallest's chamber.

"Hello Zim." Tallest Red looked at Zim, completely unamused.

"My Tallest, I have important information. The human that has been causing so much trouble is no longer in the picture, so I will most likely have the planet taken over soon, my Tallest."

"That's good Zim. You keep on doing that, or whatever."

"Yes, my lords. Invader Zim signing off." The screen turned black and the tallest went back to eating doughnuts.

-0-

AN/: Here you have it-the first chapter. I hope you like it, if not then too bad. This is a Invader Zim fanfic if you haven't figured that out by now. Xerphena is my fan character, her personality is based after me… and slightly Fi form Skyward Sword. Anyways, review! And tell me if you like or don't like Xerphena/ Reiko. Yerp. That is all. Oh, and the Shakespeare quote is from the prologue lines 1-6.

~Avengersfan4ever.


	2. Nothing but vain fantasy

**Variable**

**Nothing but Vain Fantasy**

**Author: **Avengersfan4ever/ dracosgirl400

**Beta: **ChaosCat01.

**Disclaimer: ***holds up wallet and shakes* You hear anything? No? Then do you think I own IZ?

Checking his computer, Dib came to the conclusion that he hadn't gotten any emails from the Swollen Eyeball in quite a long time. The only thing he had in his inbox was messages from skool (which has set it up so that you will get messages that explain the homework that you are required to do that night), emails from Keef (which confused him given that he didn't know how he had managed to get the address) and Facebook.

Clicking on one of the latter messages he came across a friend request from a: 'cupcakelover8483' _Reiko, cupcake lover really? _Dib typed his thoughts to the other:

Mothman: Really? Really? Cupcake lover?

Cupcakelover8483: Yeeesss *creeps*

Mothman: *freaks out*

Cupcakelover8483: XD

Mothman: XDD

Cupcakelover8483: XDDD _You know, if anybody were to read our conversations they would think we were insane._

Mothman: People already think that about me.

Cupcakelover8483: Well then we can be insane together! *spreads insanity*

Mothman: *runs from insanity*

Cupcakelover8483: XD Yes, anyways I named myself Cupcake lover because I like cupcakes.

Mothman: No… Really…

Cupcakelover8483: Shut up.

Mothman: :P

Cupcakelover8483: On the subject of cupcakes, have you been to the store down the street?

Mothman: Which one?

Cupcakelover8483: Aaaaa, Cupcake Queen?

Mothman: NO! I must go!

Cupcakelover8483: You should go, oh and I heard that a demon was seen around there. I'm going to check it out.

Mothman: Let me come with you.

Cupcakelover8483: Fiiiiiiiiine.

Mothman: I'll meet you when?

Cupcakelover8483: My house at 5… DON'T be late. *

Mothman: Kay, what if I am? *scared now*

Cupcakelover8483: You don't want to find out.

Mothman: What does that mean?

Cupcakelover8483 has logged off.

Mothman: Don't kill me…

Mothman has logged off.

-0-

"You know Xerphena, your magic levels are high." Zecreamix looked at the young women, who stared out across the empty plains of Cyrisis.

"I never should have talked to you." She said, not taking her eyes off of the window that she looked out of. The man, Zecreamix, wore black battle armour and a billowing black cape. He looked at Xerphena and only saw a blue human like shape that represented her body, for all he could see was a human's soul, not their body.

"That's not very nice, but as a Niekathan would say: Dempe N'circ an L'fuit'n an viv."

"You will forgive me? What need I be forgiven for?" She asked as she spun away from the window.

"For insulting me." The leader of the knights of the Urinshen looked at her. "All I ask is that you join. Please, for all of Niekatha?"

"Seth is still after me." Xerphena said, looking at him with eyes filled with sadness.

"And we care not. Not even his own brother, Zaceris, minds. We accept you with open arms."

"Y'shi dend nab. Fine, Fine! I will join if only to make you go away."

"I rarely go away."

"Oh course you don't… what do I gain from this agreement?"

"Not much at the moment, other than an army to fight off the Anikunins."

"What army? An army of 7! HA! That's ridiculous."

"We are the most powerful sorcerers of this age."

"Ahh, do they all battle?"

"All of them but me."

"Why not you?" Xerphena looked at him, sitting on top of the desk that was on the wall.

"As you know, I can't interact with another being without first connecting my soul with theirs."

"Oh, of course."

"So do you join?

"Yes."

"Good."

She sighed, and looked down towards the ground. "I only wish that this will end soon."

-0-

Dib and Reiko walked towards the store known as the Cupcake Queen. Dib wore his usual black trench coat and blue smiley face shirt, while Rei wore a bright pink top and green cardigan… let's just say she attracted a lot of attention. The day was cool like most during the fall months, but without wind. Neither of them need to wear a jacket, so it was good. The store came into view and Dib noticed that it seemed to be fairly busy. "Rei, are you sure we'll be able to find a demon here?" Dib asked, poking the girl in the shoulder.

"I'm positive, my sensors would never lie. But Dib, we might want to be careful." She pulled him into an alleyway beside the building and peeked around the corner. Dib peeked around her looking at the door as well "Why?"

"They readings I got were off the charts, whatever this thing is, it's powerful. And most likely dangerous," She held up a scanner she had built with some tools she had found and modified. It was true, the thing was clearly picking up on a supernatural presence. What it was, they had no idea "but let's go and see what we can find."

"Okay then…" They entered the shop and were instantly greeted with familiar smells of a bakery. There were several tables, so they assumed that meant that this place also was a small café. Most of the tables were already taken, but there was one left that Dib and Reiko went and sat down at. "Kay Dib, here's the plan. You go and order some cupcakes while I sit here and try to find where these readings are coming from."

"Affirmative! What flavour do you like?" Dib asked, looking at Rei, she looked at him, unamused and gave him some money to buy cupcakes.

"Red velvet." She said, taking out the device that she had used before and began to gather readings.

Dib joined the line and waited. There was a women and what he assumed to be her boyfriend standing in front of him, making lovey faces at one another. He glanced at Reiko and decided that were not going to get together, ever. First of all he wasn't into being in an abusive relationship, also she was insane, like legit insane. But she was a good friend, a friend whom didn't think he was insane, didn't say his head was big, much, and loved the supernatural.

-0-

"What're you watching?" Zim asked, as he sat on the couch, putting a dipping stick in his mouth.

"Angry monkey." Gir answered not taking his eyes off of the television.

"That horrible monkey."

Gir nodded in agreement.

-0-

Dib walked up to the counter, now that he was at the front of the line. A women with dark black hair tied into two buns on her head with a small fringe at the front looked at him before asking him what he would like.

"Could I have… 6 red velvet cupcakes." He said to the women, her name tag read Topaz. Like the gem, a silicate mineral… god he was such a nerd that he knew the type of mineral a Topaz is.

"What would you like on top of them?" Topaz asked, looking at him, a smile dancing in her blue eyes.

"Pardon?"

"What design would you like on top of them?"

"Oh…"

-0-

"Really, Dib?" Reiko said holding up the cupcake which now had small Gir designs on them (dog form of course).

"Yes… they taste really good." Dib said, mouth full of cupcake, Gir's head cut off.

"Speak with your mouth closed." Rei said with a small shake of head, a fond smile playing at her lips "But on a more serious matter, I got the readings."

"What did they say?" Dib asked looking at her, putting the decapitated Gir cupcake back on the plate they had.

"Well I checked the customers and all of them left at some point or another, but the reading stayed the same, so obviously it must be someone who works here."

"Hmm… Well we'd better check the employee hours." Dib said, finishing off the cupcake.

"We shall." They exited the shop and began to walk back to Dib's house. They walked mostly in silence, for they really had nothing to say. Dib was deep in thought about the demon that worked in the cupcake shop, and knew that he should report to the Swollen Eyeball. Little did he or Rei know that a certain Niekathan didn't like them knowing the truth, and has contacts with some old friends.

-0-

"Zecreamix." Xerphena said, as she sat out back during her break.

"Xerphena, it has been a while, have you found the shard?" The man cloaked in black asked.

"An." Xerphena waved her hand.

"That's good, where is it?" He asked expecting her to have it.

"I don't have it with me, but I know where it is."

"Well, that's good too." He said sitting down beside her on the wooden bench.

"Mmmhmm, But I have something to ask of you, friend."

"What might that be?"

"I was working today, when two investigators, children, came in. I think they might suspect me not to be human."

"Oh? What can I do to help then?"

"Convince them not to expose me, please." She said looking down at her hands.

"What if I can't, humans are stubborn you know."

"Then… kill them." Xerphena said looking away, this was for Niekatha.

"I will try." With that he was gone in a puff of black smoke, leaving Xerphena hoping she made the right choice.

-0-

Dib and Reiko saw Dib's house in the distance, and as the got close they noticed that there was a man out front looking at them. He had deep purple hair and pale white skin. He wore a black cloak and his eyes were deep and empty, black spheres of nothing. Reiko stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed these signs, He, she, it, whatever is a demon. Dib stopped beside her and they both stared at the figure. He didn't move at all, he just looked at them. The wind that had picked up didn't even move his hair; he was just a still figure, like a hologram frozen.

"Y-you. Are you the one these readings have been picking up?" Reiko asked looking at him. He said nothing. only continued looking at them, not blinking.

"Hello…" Dib asked walking over to bonk his head to make sure it wasn't a trick by Zim, only to have him move.

"Salutations. And to answer your earlier question, no it is not my magical readings your device picked up."

"Then… why are you talking to us?" Reiko asked, legitimately scared She had read a lot about demons and had even seen some smaller demons like hellhounds. But this…this… thing is something different. She could feel the device in her bag vibrating, she reached to grab it and when she pulled it out her eyes widened. _These readings shouldn't even be possible. _She looked at the man yet again, then felt her hand warm up. She dropped the reader just before it burst into black flames. "Because, I can't let you expose Xerphena."

Dib looked at him and slowly connected the dots, this Zerfena (Dib will call her this) must be the demon at the cupcake shop. "Well you've destroyed our device and probably given me nightmares for the rest of the week, what else could you want?" Dib took a step back as the man let out a laugh.

"Well. you see, normally I wouldn't care if you exposed Xerphena. She is a big girl now, but you see…" He stopped in the middle of a sentence to conjure up a staff "You're putting all of Niekatha in danger. So I give you two choices; one" He held up a finger "you let me erase your memory, or two" he holds up another "you die." Dib saw the amused glint in his eyes, and felt the fear come back. He might have battled Zim many times and lived to tell the tale, but this, this was not good.

Dib felt Reiko slip her hand into his and bolt. He tripped slightly, but gained his balance and followed her. He didn't glance back but he knew they were being followed. They ran towards the town square and tried to get lost in the sea of people.

"But Reiko," Dib said looking at her she looked at him fear in her eyes "aren't we putting all these people in danger?"

"No." She said as they ran and took refuge on a bench. He sat down beside her.

"No?!"

"No, did you see how he stood there and looked at us until we spoke to him."

"Yeah…"

"I've read about this happening before, he has to connect his soul to ours, so we have to recognize him."

"And if we don't he can't harm us."

"Yes, and we only see a still picture of him. Whether he has left or not."

"I understand. But we should still find somewhere to hide, because even though all of these people can't be harmed we still can be."

"True, true, but where?"

-0-

Zecreamix POV

Stupid humans… I will find you. I have your soul memorized. Too bad I have to kill you though, I don't like killing children. Whatever. I will find you. I will find you. I will find you…

-0-

"Okay, so wait a minute. You have made a soopernatural being angry and now you want to hide at the wonderful, ZIM'S base? Have I got that all right?" Zim asked looking at the two humans that stood on his doorstep. They both looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Zim, I know we haven't got the best past but we need someone who will believe us."

"And can ignore a creepy guy standing there looking at you, please." Reiko finished for Dib. Zim looked between the two of them thinking of possible ways of action. He could reject them but then Dib might die from something that is not Zim! But if he were to reject the other human, Rayeko or something like that, Dib will probably follow her. Shaking his head, he walked inside. "You are not to go down into the base without permission." Dib and Rei walked into the base and closed the door behind them. They just hoped that the dark cloaked figure wouldn't be able to find them.

-0-

Zecreami POV

Hate. Hate human souls! They all look the same. Cam co, co cam dend n,viv dend fam. Why are they all blue! Gah! I will find you… teal? Teal isn't normal. Let's go check it out.

-0-

**AN/: WHOOP! This chapter took way more time than it should have, but it is done! Finally. Review and love this chapter please**.


	3. Untainted eye

**Variable**

**Ch. 2 **

**Author: **Avengersfan4ever

**Beta: **ChaosCat01

**Disclaimer: **I dun own nothing.

Dib swore that the alarm clock was a demonic hell spawned object. But that was nothing compared to the evil that was Zim's computer. The thing started in a bored drawl informing the raven haired boy that skool was to begin soon. Dib sat up with a groan and looked around the living room seeing Reiko still sleeping on the couch, the smell of waffles wafted in through the doorway from the kitchen. Obviously a certain small robot was making breakfast. Zim wasn't in sight, but of course the Irken's silence wasn't going to last for long. As if the devil had spoken, Zim came up from the base through his… garbage can.

"Dib- stink!" Zim yelled upon realizing that he was awake.

"What?"

"Is your stink friend awake yet?"

"No, she slept through your computer's wake up call."

"Silly hyooman, that shouldn't even be possible." Zim said, shaking his head. He walked over and poked the girl in the shoulder… hard. Rei jumped up as the poke collided with her shoulder, pure anger crossing her features. She glared at the alien and went into the kitchen to make herself and Dib some breakfast, as had been the norm for the past several days.

Rei came out a few minutes later with some hot chocolate, gave it to the boys and fell onto the couch. She slowly sipped at the chocolaty drink and smiled over the edge at the boys, who slinked away from her. She smiled and laughed. They looked quite ridiculous.

"What is in this drink?" asked Zim, looking at it with awe.

"It has hot chocolate powder, warm milk, hot melted ice cream, caramel extract and Oreo cookie crumbs." (AN/: I actually make mine this way. *drool* it is REALLY good!)

"Well Zim approves of this human drink." Zim said sipping at it again.

Dib checked the time- it read 7:30. He supposed they should be heading to skool, so they drooped off their dishes for Gir to clean and headed off.

-0-

"So what do you want to do?" Rei asked the boys as she danced along the curb of the street.

"I don't know, but we should do something other than stay at home with invader introvert here." Dib said pointing his finger at Zim.

"Hey! I the great ZIIIM am not an introvert!"

"Don't get your knickers in twist." Dib said laughing at the fuming Zim.

"I know, I know- we should go to the mall!" Rei jumped up and down looking very excited.

"No… the mall…. Noooooo!" Zim yelled, attracting the attention of the family across the street, which looked at him oddly before continuing on their way.

"What's wrong with the mall Zim?" Dib asked confused. Rei didn't seem to be in their conversation, for she was staring off into dream land. Probably thinking about cupcakes or something of the like.

"Irk… well okay, Gir rented a movie from that video store you have in the mall…"

"video Outhouse?"

"Yes, that one. Well, anyways, he rented the movie."

"Yeah."

"And he watched it non-stop for a week."

"Yeah." Dib said, now cracking a cheeky smile.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Zim yelled, getting angry.

"Sorry, sorry, you were saying?"

"As I was saying before the Dib-stink decided to stick his big head in, Gir had rented a movie from the video Outhouse and watched it non-stop for over a week. We then got angry calls from this guy who said we had to return it, but to make a long story short I returned it to avoid being caught by the demon-run FBI." Zim said, smiling.

"You really thought you would be caught by the FBI if you didn't return the movie?" Dib asked, poorly hiding the grin that was just waiting to break free of its prison.

"I would have!"

"No you would have just gotten in trouble and been given a fine," Rei laughed as she came to stand beside them. "But, now that we are done with that, how about we go to the mall hmm?" Dib nodded in agreement; Zim was still a little peeved about having to return the movie but agreed none the less.

"Well then, let's be off." Rei began to walk towards the mall while being tailed by the two boys.

They walked, Rei fell on her face while dancing in the road, Zim yelled at some poor squirrels, and overall the walk to the mall was pretty eventful. When they reached the mall they were greeted by the sight of people darting in and out of stores buying stuff, namely candy, as Halloween was just around the corner.

"Come on! We need to buy costumes!" Rei said grabbing the boys' hands and dragging them into the mall. She started by pulling them into a Halloween costume store, that had been set up specifically for the holiday season. "Ermahgerd now go, go my friends, and find a costume!" Rei yelled pushing them over to the men's section.

"But… we aren't going trick or treating are we?" Dib asked looking horrified.

"Of course we are, you never get too old for Halloween!" Rei said crossing her arms and walking back over to the women's section leaving Zim and Dib to fend for themselves.

"Dib human? What about the candy zombies?" Zim asked looking scared. Dib laughed, which then only got louder when Zim smacked him over the head. Dib wiped away some invisible tears before looking at Zim with the most serious expression he could muster, given the circumstances. "Well Zim, you're just going to have to fight them aren't you?"

Dib lead Zim over to the scary costume section and began to root through, wanting to find something to wear. "Dib-stink, why is it that you humans dress up for this hallweenie?" Zim pulled out a ghost costume and shook his head before putting it back.

"Halloween? Well there is not really a reason now, but we used to believe it would help us hide from the devil or some such nonsense." Dib got up from his crouched position and moved to go look at the opposite isle, Zim following behind him.

"Oh, why do you humans celebrate it now then?"

"Hmm, well we just really do it for fun I guess. There really isn't a reason. Do you have anything similar on Irk?"

"No, not really."

"No? That's too bad, it is really quite fun. Zim! I hereby command you to come with Rei and me on the night of trick or treating." Dib yelled fist pumping the air. Zim looked at the human with a confused expression on his face, but smiled and nodded before looking at more of the costumes.

"Ha!" Dib yelled after a few minutes of silence between the two, and Zim spun around to look at him and laughed.

"Yes, Dib human that fits you perfectly." Zim said holding the jacket; it was deep blue in colour and was covered in varying sizes of belts and buckles. The sleeves were crossed in the front and then belted together at the back.

"Yes! I will so be an insane person!"

"Too late."

"Hey!" Dib glared at Zim and folded his arms.

"Hello!" Rei waved and walked over with a plastic shopping bag at her side.

"Hey."

"You guys almost done?"

-0-

"OMG!" Rei walked forward and smushed her face onto the window of the store.

"What is it?" Dib asked a little scared of the answer he would be getting.

"Aeropostale's new fall collection has come out!" Slightly tanned hands grabbed pale and green dragging them into the store. "Okay, okay, should I get blue or orange?"

"Rei you look good in forest green, get green." Dib said looking for Zim only to find him looking at the other clothes. Dib smiled at the alien and laughed ever so slightly. _So much has changed in such little time…_

-0-

Flash back to beginning of the week.

_**"Stay out of my base." Zim yelled up the stairs at Rei and Dib. Dib just sort of stood there awkwardly looking outside to see him there. Dib closed the curtains and turned on as many lights as he could without disturbing Zim and his insane robot, who was happily watching television. **_

_** Meanwhile, Zim sat in his basement contemplating the events that had just happened. Dib and his pi-ti-ful hyooman friend were required to stay here? He should have just ditched them and let them drown in their tears of sadness. But, then again, he might get terribly lonely without the Dib-hyooman around to… NO! He was mighty Irken invader Zim, invaders need no one. But, now at least he might be able to get his revenge on the Dib for his ignorant pig-smelling head. Yes, that was a great plan, but how? HOW is the great invader Zim supposed to get revenge on the Dib hyooman? Zim went to the making stuff room while contemplating this. **_

_** Zim sat there, fiddling with his machine that was supposed to make an infinite amount of snacks for his Tallest. But the plan just wasn't working. He couldn't find something to exchange for the food. Zim pushed everything off the table and put his head in his hands.**_

-0-

_**"That's right Rei; we have to get ready so we can expose who Zim really is to the world!" Dib yelled in an arrogant manner. **_

"_**But he's letting us stay at his base, and don't take me wrong here but don't you think we should …I don't know… thank him?" **_

"_**No, his evil must be stopped!" **_

"_**Does it now?" **_

"_**Yes, yes, it does." Dib answered matter of factly.**_

"_**Whatever, come on we're going to be late for skool." Rei said, packing up her stuff. She took a small glance to make sure she was still in sight of the cameras Zim had placed around the base. She grabbed Dib, shoved his computer into his hands and left by the front door. **_

"_**Why hello there. Long time no see, right?" Rei glanced over her shoulder, and there he was, standing there looking all mighty and powerful. Dib felt himself pale and his breath caught as Reiko grabbed his hand and dragged him back into Zim's house. They hid and looked out the window staring at him, and Rei waved. **_

_** "What are you hyoomans still doing in the great Ziiiiiim's base?! Go to hyooman stink skool!" Zim yelled, coming into the living room. "What is a human doing outside of the great Zim's base?"**_

"_**We tried to go to skool. But then he showed up and tried to kill us!" Dib answered.**_

"_**Hmmph, fine. Just don't bother Zim." **_

-0-

_**"I think he's broken."**_

"_**Well fix him then!" **_

"_**I don't know how!" **_

"_**I don't see how that is my problem!"**_

"_**Stop quoting spider man and fix the stupid robot!" **_

"_**I already said that I don't know how!" **_

"_**Well then, take the sandwich out of his head or something." **_

"_**He doesn't have a sandwich in his head and I don't see how that would change anything!" **_

"_**Well then go bother Zim!" **_

"_**What? No!"**_

"_**NOW!"**_

"_**I don't want to."**_

"_**And I don't care!" Rei picked up Dib and put him into the toilet before sending him down into the underground part of the base. Dib swallowed and exited the elevator. The bright red hallways were lit up. He walked through a room that had an octopus in a test tube- the octopus looked slightly irritable, but he just walked on by, and then remembered Zim's computer. But by then it was too late, he was grabbed from behind and spun around, coming face to face with an angry Zim. **_

"_**What did I tell you about entering Zim's base?"**_

"_**Your-"Dib was cut off by the murderous look Zim was sending him. "Sorry."**_

"_**Hmmph, what did you want with Zim?" **_

"_**Your robot is like, dead or something." Dib said, looking at Zim. He was expecting an explosion, but instead Zim laughed. **_

"_**Pi-ti-ful Hyooman. He is asleep."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Yes, 'oh', human. Come on," Zim turned and began to walk towards his lab "I need some help making stuff. And you do have some knowledge of sciences."**_

_** Rei just sat upstairs, looking all happy with herself.**_

-0-

_**"This is insane!" Dib yelled, walking around with Rei, Zim following behind them, grumbling about not being able to finish his gift to the tallest. **_

"_**What? I wanted to go to the circus and here we are!" Rei yelled, spinning then stopping before running over to the tigers and trying to pet one- this started a fight between her and the tamer.**_

"_**Now I'm glad I never went to the circus with Keef." Zim said, coming to stand beside Dib and looking around.**_

"_**Well, at least you can't smell it."**_

"_**That's were you are wrong Dib-stink, I can smell this."**_

"_**With what? You don't have a nose… do you?"**_

"_**I smell with my Lekku."**_

"…"

"_**My antennae, Dib-smell." Zim said, looking at Dib as if he was stupid. **_

"_**Better be careful where you talk about your antennae. Alien-scum people might find out that you're not human." Dib said, pointing at Zim. **_

"_**I'm normal!" Zim yelled to the family that was walking by, causing the adults to steer their children away.**_

-0-

_**"Checkmate." Dib said, flicking Zim's white king over. **_

"_**I still don't understand this human game. Remind me again why it is that we are playing this." Zim said, resetting his side of the board. **_

"_**It seems that the skool board has decided that we don't think enough, so they issued a chess class for all students with marks under 95%." Dib said. He moved his king pawn forward 2. **_

"_**Well that's stupid, how is this helping us think?" Zim asked moving his own king pawn in front of Dib's. **_

"_**I don't know, some sort of survey thing I think" Dib said, he moved his knight in front of his bishop. **_

"_**Well on Irk we would never play such a primitive game." Zim moved his left castle pawn forward 2. **_

"_**I don't know, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Dib took Zim's king pawn with his queen. **_

"_**You LIIIEE!" Zim yelled, accidentally knocking over his king. **_

"_**Victory for earth." Dib said. **_

"_**I demand a rematch!" Zim said, crossing his arms.**_

"_**Fine by me." Dib reset the chess board and moved his king pawn up 2 squares.**_

-0-

_**Zim looked at his machine and sighed. It was just never going to work. Even that human movie that the Dib had brought in didn't make it anymore plausible. Really, radiating water until the particles turned into something else. Bah. Defies all laws of physics. The Dib had tried to help though. He had tried, but to no avail. This wasn't a gift that was ever going to be invented. **_

"_**Mastah! Hugs!" Gir yelled, running in trying to give Zim a hug. Zim thought about pushing him off, when he saw the Dib hiding behind the wall, videotaping the entire occurrence. Zim raised his non- existent eyebrows and smirked. He bent down and whispered to Gir. Let's just say that Dib wasn't able to get out of being hugged. **_

-0-

Present Time.

"Ohhh! We should go to the food court!" Rei yelled, giggling like a mad person while running into the nearly full food court. Dib followed her as they walked in. The mall was clean, there were towering arches of marble and the floor was a brown hard wood looking linomeun. Rei ran up to the New York Fries counter and waited in the steadily growing line, jumping up and down hyper actively.

"Dib human… This. Is like Irk."

-0-

"Nom noms."

"How can you eat that?" Dib asked, Rei looking at her as she happily ate her poutine.

"It's nommy." Rei said smiling.

"Of course it is." Dib said, laughing as she got gravy on her chin.

"Oh, oh okay guess what?" Rei asked, wiping her chin with her napkin.

"Um, the humans are admitting their surrender to the great and almighty Zim?" Zim said, eyes widening as he looked hopeful.

"No. Dib, you guess." Dib rubbed his chin and sighed before shaking his head signalling he didn't know.

"There is going to be a skool dance!" Rei looked all happy about that.

"A dance? What is this dance you hyoomans speak of?" Zim looked legitimately confused.

"A dance is where you like… move in fancy movements to music." Dib said trying to describe the idea of dancing.

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't matter what it is. Anyways, do both of you have a costume for it?" Rei said, looking at them, hoping they would say yes.

"Well, I have most of my costume but Zim doesn't have one."

"Well, that's not a problem; Zim can just go as himself."

"Do you have brain-worms human?"

"Yes, yes, I do but that is besides the point. All I am saying is that you should just not wear your disguise and go as Zim the great Irken invader." Rei finished up her poutine and threw out the garbage.

"Yah Zim, it will be Dib the insane person, Zim the alien and Rei…"

"Clyde."

"Clyde?"

"The ghost from Pac man." Rei smiled. Zim looked confused, while Dib face palmed- they were going to be the weirdest group ever.

-0-

"Incoming Transmission from earth sir." A red eyed Irken informed his leaders.

"Not Zim again, just let it through." Red waved his hands, preparing himself for annoyance but it was in vain. for the being that showed up on screen wasn't Zim. It had blond hair and looked very similar to the humans that Zim described quite often.

"Who are you?" Purple asked motioning for the Irken engineers to track the signal.

"My name is not important, but I will grace you with it. Remember it well. My name is Lord Seth. I am the leader of a powerful race of magicians known as the Anikunins."

"Why should we even talk to you? You primitive earth mammal."

"I am not mammal, for my kind does not bear live children- we split much like a cell. But this is besides the point. I only want to hatch a deal with you in accordance to both of our plans."

"What sort of deal?" Red asked, looking at the man.

"A trade." He checked his nails for dirt by sprawling them out in front of him.

"What would we be trading?"

"I only ask for one thing- the soul shard that powers your ship."

"And you will?" Purple asked, getting interested what could this man want with the power generator.

"I will kill the danger to your planet and society, as well as supply you with an army to use."

"What danger?"

"Zim."

-0-

**AN/: MWAHAHAHAHA. This is all your getting for now. Feed me reviews!**


	4. Charm of looks

**Variable**

**Chapter 3: The Charm of Looks**

**Author: **Xerphena

**Beta: **Glitch-Kitty

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I dun own shit.

Xerphena sighed as she took another order from some 'insolent, stupid ape blundering around on this rock, who orders too SLOWLY!' She took a deep breath and schooled her expression to that of an apathetic 26 year old, as opposed to a three trillion year old who wished to explode your head. She rang in yet another order for a middle aged woman with four screaming children, before the boss came and told her someone was here to see her. She exited the counter area and a peppy young girl with pink dyed hair took her place. The back of the shop was brightly coloured and smelt of new paint, as they had just recently gotten a new owner who thought that bright colours might boost employee moral.

She opened the back door and was greeted by Zecreamix who pulled her into a hug. "Don't touch me!" She pushed him off and cringed.

"Aw, okay. So, how was your day?" He was leaning against the graffiti covered wall. She made a noise of displeasure and sat on the steps.

"If you think stupid apes and screaming larvae equals a good day, then good, my day has been good."

"That's good… wait that was sarcasm..." Xerphena had just recently taught the man that particular art, something he still didn't quite comprehend, but could notice it… most of the time.

"You don't say."

"But I do." He furrowed his brow and looked at her.

"Sarcasm again." She placed her heads in her hands and shook it.

"Oh, alright."

"Anyways," her voice was muffled by her hands, "have you caught the investigators yet?"

"No, not yet. That is part of the reason why I am taking the risk to meet with you."

"Tell me, why?"

"The radars have received knowledge that there are Anikunins in the vicinity and I have my doubts that they will be neighbourly. So, I was thinking of hunting them, while you chase after the children."

"I have a job."

"We'll just tell him you're sick." Zecreamix said, looking at her. She knew that he had obviously thought of everything and sighed, resigning to her fate. "Fine, see you later."

Zecreamix thanked her with a dip of his head and walked out of the alleyway behind the shop. She never saw him reach the end of the alley, but when the wind blew followed by black dust, she knew he was gone.

-0-

The school bell clanged loudly, but was drowned out with the sounds of students running for freedom. Dib, Zim and Rei stood in a group laughing as they boarded their bus. The trio fought over one seat and ended up making Rei sit behind them, but this proved to be a bad thing as she made it her job to try and pull Zim's wig off. After about the third (failed) attempt, Dib and Zim spun around to face her.

"Hi guys, what's up?" She smiled sweetly, in the hope that they would think her innocent.

"How dare you, filthy worm baby, try to pull Zim's normal human hair?" Rei looked around a bit before looking at Zim (who had just spoken). "Me? Never..."

"Wow, Rei," Dib stared, shaking his head "if we had known you were such a good liar, I would have been more careful." Rei sent him a half hearted glare before giggling, causing the others to do so as well.

The bus stopped, signalling that this was where they got off. The trio entered the house and saw Gir watching television. "That monkey…" Zim remarked, as he walked by, realizing what Gir was watching.

"What's wrong with the angry monkey? I love that show." Rei sat down beside Gir to watch.

"Really?! You like it?" Dib asked. Looking at her, Zim peeked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah nothing like this in Britain, all we got is Sherlock and the sexy Doctor."

Zim looked at her incredulously for a few more seconds before walking over to the trash can and going down into his base. Dib and Rei pulled out their school work and worked on it for the next little while.

"Rei?" Dib started, slowly putting down his pencil.

"Yeah?" She said, acknowledging him, but not looking away from her (what he presumed to be) sketch.

"Why didn't you just send me away like everyone else? Or think I'm crazy?"

"Why would I? Never judge someone on another's observations, only on your own."

"Oh, why do you think that way?" Dib asked this, looking over her shoulder at the image she was drawing. It showed a pale woman dressed in blue, crying over a city, as her dress was filled with holes. He recognized it as an environmental poster.

"Why? I don't really know myself. It may be because of how my dad views life. He's very apathetic about these sorts of things." She shaded the dress with a darker blue.

"Makes sense. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mum?"

"What is there to say? She went out one night and never came back. My dad has been taking care of me ever since. I knew they didn't love each other, if their arguments weren't enough proof, then my mom's party nights were. But I never expected her to just walk out, and never look back. May I ask what happened to yours?" Rei tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Dib.

"Oh, nothing much, she just died giving birth to Gaz. That's all."

"Ah." She leant back and closed her eyes.

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, maybe cancer, car accident, a shoot out with the police, a lot of stuff." She smirked slightly and opened one eye open to look at Dib, who lightly shook his head. "You're crazy."

"That I am." With that she closed her eyes and began to doze off. Dib looked at her, confused, until he heard her breathing even out. Getting up, he went downstairs to help Zim… with whatever Zims do.

-0-

She slipped on her green trench coat and did up the many buttons. Shaking her long hair and grabbing her staff she set out. The sun was low, and darkness was setting in, as her boots white boots clicked on the sidewalk and her staff glowed a light magenta. Xerphena remembered the location Zecreamix told her and was heading there. She smiled darkly at one thought: She doesn't have the curse.

-0-

"Doods I swear. My costume is the most epic thing, I can't even." Rei waved her arms about as she spoke.

"You can't even, what? Finish your sentences worm human, or are you too stupid to do that?" Zim asked, drawing out the 'stupid'. Rei rolled her eyes at Zim and placed her head in her hands. "It's just a saying. It means I can't comprehend it." Zim moved his mouth into a 'o' expression while Dib just laughed. The trio were in the town park, trees grew around the place and stone benches lined a concrete pathway. It was around noon and the sun was high in the sky, making the bench uncomfortable. This made the three of them prefer to sit on a large blanket on the neatly cut grass.

"I'm so happy we got put of school early today, I don't think I could've stood another minute in there." Dib remarked.

"I know. The filthy stinking humans were getting to me. The Torque human threw a candy in the great Zim's normal human hair."

"Who do you think put the cat food in the ventilation systems?" Rei asked, lying down on her side to look at the others.

"We both know it was you, don't deny it." Dib said with a smile, mimicking Rei and laying down.

"Me? Never, you have brain worms, like me." Despite denying what Dib said, she broke out into a full blown smile.

"Right… and why don't I believe you?"

"Constant Vigilance!" She yelled this, and turned over on her back again, thrusting her fist in the air.

Dib and Zim laughed at their eccentric friend. They all lay on their backs and looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful blue colour (well, as blue as it can get, given the amount of pollution) and a few white clouds passed overhead.

"Before my mom left she used to tell me stories about the clouds," Rei said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence, "she said they were sail boats for the angels who had to travel across the precarious great blue sea in order to help people. I have always loved that story, and looking at the clouds." Dib looked over at her and said, "Me as well, but I guess I've always preferred the stars."

"It is because of the great Zim! Right, Dibby?"

"No, it isn't. I have liked stars since before I even knew you existed."

"Ah, but you knew your future place, at the feet of your master, Zim lord of all humans!" Rei looked at Zim and nodded, "Seems legit."

-0-

The bell clanged loudly, signalling the beginning of class. Zim, Dib and Rei walked into the only class they shared, tech. Dib had only taken it so he would have at least one class he would be good at. Zim because he still didn't understand Windows and Rei because her dad said it was interesting.

Dib sat at his computer and booted it up. As he sat and waited for the archaic computer to turn on, he looked around the room. They sat in a large, horseshoe shaped formation with the computer desk at the front of the room and a projector in front of that. Two large windows were behind the teacher's desk; they let in a lot of light and helped make this classroom Dib's favourite one in the school.

Miss. Cypher entered the room and placed down her mac laptop and spoke in a loud but soft voice: "Sorry for being late, I'm glad you guys logged in before I arrived. You may get five minutes on the computers today." Most of the class laughed at that. "Anyhow, today we are going to be working on 3D animation. We will begin by using a program known as MMD. It will help you get past any bumps with animation and ease you into it. I would like a simple movement done by the end of class." She sat down behind the desk and began working away on her own laptop.

Rei looked happy about this and started searching the net for a model. Finding a blank one of a female, she opened up Photoshop. "Human, why are you opening up that fake human maker?" Zim asked, peeking over at her screen.

"I'm making myself! I will look so beautiful." Rei sounded sort of hyper so Zim scooted his chair over towards Dib.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she ever, space boy?"

"Well… no I guess not." Zim said, more to himself than to Dib.

By the end of class, not many students had managed to do much; Dib had been able to make an alien, likening in appearance to that of Zim, put on a disguise, again much like Zim's. To say Zim was 'insulted by the worm human's inaccuracy to depict his magnificent form' would be pretty accurate.

They all parted ways and headed towards their next classes.

-0-

Xerphena couldn't help it. She had been sitting in front of the school all day. She had to go somewhere else, see something different. She stood and brushed off her white boots, which were all scuffed up.

She turned and ran down the street quickly, picking up speed as she went. Then near the end of the road she disappeared.

Niekatha was a land where no man was to go. It was a world outside of time, a mortal could stay in here and wait through the destruction of the universe and see the birth of the next. There were trees that looked like cherry trees, but the leaves were a darker hue, the grass was a teal as opposed to a light green and the sky a beautiful azure blue.

She stood in front of a large house; it was made of stone and had a quaint wooden roof. The front door was locked, but the use of a black key opened it.

Upon her entrance, she saw a women standing in her front foyer, "Reinne? Why didn't you leave the door unlocked for me?" Her tone sounded as if she had a familiarity with the women.

"I zidn't know when you were coming back." She had a light voice a French accent. She appeared to be middle aged, and wore a simple golden renaissance style gown.

"Mmm, well, no harm done." Xerphena made her way into the kitchen and began to put on some tea.

"Found the shard yet?" Reinne took at seat the dining table.

"Have a seat, oh, and yes. Would you like orange pekoe?"

"That would do nicely… where is Zecreamix?" Reinne asked.

"He's dealing with some Anikunins."

"Will he be alright?" She sounded worried for the man.

"He'll be fine. They wouldn't want to destroy their precious science experiment, now would they?" She put the tea on the table.

-0-

AN/: FINALLY DONE! YES!


End file.
